dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calico Belphegor
Calico Belphego''r'(カリコ・ベルフェゴール; Kariko berufegōru),'' previously known as '''Calico Dantalion(カリコ・ダンタイオン; Kariko dantaion), is one of the current Neo-Great Satans of the Underworld, the general manager of the Rating Games and the husband of Mary Beelzebub, being the father of Irene Dantalion, in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. He's one of few surviving devils that fought during the Great Apocalypse, making him a living legend and a hero among his peers. After Roygun Belphegor's retirement, he became the new Rating Game champion and general manager of such. Appearance Calico is described as a handsome and tall adult man with purple hair and eyes, extremely deep bags under his eyes, a goatee and unkept look, which is probably due to his exhausting job. Ichijou says he's always emanating a dark and serious aura around him. Despite being a demon lord, Calico is usually wearing unkept simple shirts and pants, rarely using his Demon Lord gears unless its during the sake cerimony back in the destroyed Grigori institute. Personality Calico, despite his position as the Rating Games manager and champion, is probably one of the nicest and down-to-earth of the current Demon Lords, being one of the few people who can make both his wife Mary and his friend Cohen stop fighting and control the general rivalry between the curent Satans. He also seems incredibly calm about the arranged marriage between his daughter and the current Red Dragon Emperor, and rarely speaks out loud despite his speech being filled with cuss words, instead sounding bored and morose. While incredibly Unmotivated to do his job, he has shown a workaholic tendency and great pride with his position as Neo-Demon Lord, getting midly irritated when someone interferes on his Rating Game schedules. Just like his wife, he took a liking of Berolina's peerage, and says they have great Potential. History Calico is the first Son of the previous Generation of the Dantalion clan, one of the most feared yet calmest families of devils in the underworld, having fought alongside Cohen and Mary during the Great Apocalypse, and earning the title of the Champion of the Rating Games after Roygun's retirement, inheriting from her the newest title of Belphegor, the Devil Lord that manages the Rating Games. A few years prior the start of the Fanfic, he married with Mary Beelzebub as an experiment and had a single daughter who inherited both their abilities. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' Being considered the current Champion of the Rating Games after Roygun Belphegor's retirement and inheriting from her the title of the Rating Games Manager Neo-Satan Position, Calico is ridiculously powerful, having a level of strength on pair with the rest of the Neo-Demon Lords. In fact, he has been the First-ranked devil in the Rating Games for so long he received the nickname of "'''The irremovable one". * Nerve Control -''' An inherited ability of the Dantalion clan, Calico can shot from his fingers black tendril-like nerves that crawls like shadows on any surface. Once they reach someone, Calico can control them as an extention of his body, making them "his puppets", and can either make them attack one another or warp their nerves inside-out until they become a puddle of blood. This ability isn't limited to sentient beings, as he can use such nerves to "create" arms made out of the surface he's crawling into and move them as well. Calico is able to control even dragons with this ability. '''Immense Durability - Calico has shown to be able to withstand blows from dragons and endure several hours of sleep deprivity without losing any of his strength in full power. It is noted by Mary that, hadn't Roygun retired, he would've become one of the official Neo-Demon Lords in no time. No presence -''' Calico seems to be able to hide his presence completely, easily sneaking on Ichijou and Irene's intimate moment and appearing apparently out of nowhere to defeat an army of Ghouls in Volume 9. Trivia * Calico's appearance and images are based on the character Yami Sukehiro from the '''Black Clover series. * Just like other members of the Dantalion clan, Calico is named after something fireweapon-related. In his case, he's named after the Calico LMS line of rare guns. * Calico seems to have a friendly relationship with the Phenex family since some of their members work under him. * Calico is one of the few characters who can speak with japanese brackets("「」"), which symbolizes immense power in the fanfic, the other being his own daughter. He rather uses normal quotations, however. * Being the demon lord of Belphegor, Calico's sin is Sloth and his pride is "doing his job properly". Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters